Beautiful Mysteries
by roseangel21
Summary: Lena Duchannes isn't the only new girl in Gatlin. Anya Sullivan, a Dark/Light Caster, from New York moves to Gatlin with her family to live with her father's aunt and uncle. With everything that's going on in Gatlin, there's only one question on Anya and Lena's mind: Is Gatlin big enough for two Caster families? Story will be based on the movie and the book.
1. Leaving New York

Greetings all readers and writers! this is my new story based on the book and movie Beautiful Creatures. And for anyone who's reading my other two stories: Help From an Unlikely Source and A Blast to the Past, don't worry! Those stories will be updated as soon as possible. and now without any ado, enjoy the first chapter of Beautiful Mysteries!

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Beautiful Creatures/Caster Chronicles. All credits of Beautiful Creatures/Caster Chronicles go to Kami Garcia, Margaret Stohl, Alcon Entertainment, Warner Bros. Pictures and Richard LaGravenese.

* * *

Chapter 1

Leaving New York

Outside of a penthouse apartment, three moving trucks were being loaded with boxes and furniture. Standing outside the entrance was a man and a woman. The man had black hair and was wearing a dark blue suit and black dress shoes. The woman had brownish-blond hair and was wearing a dark red dress and gold high heels. The both of them were wearing dark sunglasses.

"So, what time will we arrive in South Carolina?" The woman asked the man standing next to her.

"Well, if it's 5:00 a.m. now, we should be in Charleston around about noon or a little after one" The man answered. "Then once we land in Charleston, Uncle Cliff's limo will pick us up at the airport and drive us to the estate in Gatlin, which should be an hour and a half ride."

"An hour and a half ride I can take, Raphael, but a nine hour plane flight is a nightmare." The woman sighed.

"My dear Zelda, we'll be flying nonstop." Raphael said to her. "How is that a nightmare?"

"The nightmare is we'll be sitting on a plane without hardly any room to move around and I need to move around." Zelda replied.

"I had a feeling you would say that." Raphael smirked. "That's why I convinced Uncle Cliff and Aunt Celeste to let us use their private jet. That way, you can get up and move around without worrying about getting stiff."

"Raphael Sullivan, you are a brilliant man." Zelda said, giving him a kiss. "See, this is why I married you. You're always full of big ideas."

"Well you're full of big ideas too, Ms. Mystery Novel Writer." Raphael said, holding Zelda closer to him.

Then a teenage girl came out with a Siberian husky dog following behind her. The girl had brown hair and she was wearing a green and brown blouse, dark red pants, a purple headband, brown high heel boots, a brown trench coat, a gold lion chain belt, two gold coin necklaces and gold feathers earrings. The Siberian husky was a female with black and white fur, bright blue eyes and was wearing a blue collar with a silver S.

"So, are you and Sabrina ready to go?" Raphael asked the young girl.

"Yeah, I guess so." The girl said quietly.

"Don't worry about a thing, Anya. We have everything under control." Zelda said, wrapping her arm around Anya's shoulders. "And by the time you turn seventeen, your powers will be fully matured."

"I know, Mom, I know." Anya said. "Do you think we'll meet other Casters in Gatlin?"

"You never know." Raphael said to his daughter. "Maybe we will, but let's not worry about that now. Let's just hurry up and get to the airport. Take-off time is at 5:30 and we need to be in Gatlin when the moving trucks arrive."

"And when will that be?" Zelda asked, as the walk towards Raphael's black Lincoln Continental convertible.

"Some time by tonight or tomorrow." Raphael answered.

"You thought of everything, haven't you Dad?" Anya asked, as she and Sabrina climbed into the back of the car.

"Of course I do. I always plan ahead." Raphael replied, as he gotten in on the driver's side and Zelda gotten in on the passenger's side.

As Raphael started the car and pulled away from the apartment, Anya look back behind them and saw the moving trucks pulling off and driving away. Suddenly, she felt something on her lap. Anya looked down to see Sabrina's head in her lap. She smiled and patted the dog on the head as she looked forward. Somehow, for some unknown reason, Anya felt that once she arrives in Gatlin, her life as she know it will never be the same again.

* * *

Author's Note: There's the first chapter! In the next chapter, the Sullivans will be in Gatlin and Uncle Cliff and Aunt Celeste will be introduced. So pleases read and review and I'll see you soon!


	2. Gatlin, South Carolina

hello again readers and writers! first off let me thank you for the likes, reviews and favorites. so sorry it took so long to update. school's been getting to me and plus i have others stories i need to update and new stories to post. anyway, in this chapter, the Sullivan family arrives in Gatlin and Cliff and Celeste Wellington are intoduced as well. to see the pictures for this story, check out my polyvore page. link is on my bio.

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Beautiful Creatures/Caster Chronicles. All credits of Beautiful Creatures/Caster Chronicles go to Kami Garcia, Margaret Stohl, Alcon Entertainment, Warner Bros. Pictures and Richard LaGravenese.

* * *

Chapter 2

Gatlin, South Carolina

The jet flight had turned out to be a quite pleasing one for the Sullivans. Zelda was able to move around as much as she wanted, Raphael was able to catch up on some paperwork, Anya was able to plan her 17th birthday party, and Sabrina was sleeping quietly. As Zelda was walking around, a sudden thought came to her, causing her to stop her actions. A big smile slowly crept its way on to her face.

"I just thought of a new idea for my next book." Zelda said out loud, causing Raphael and Anya to look up.

"What's the new story gonna be about this time, Mom?" Anya asked.

"Picture this: The Riley High Detectives finds out that the mad scientist, Dr. LeVextor, has somehow managed to time travel and had stolen something from the past during the Civil War and the American Revolution War. The young detectives have until midnight to get the items back to the appropriate time period, or history as they know it will change forever." Zelda explained. "How's that for starters?"

"You should definitely write it, my dear." Raphael responded. "It will be historical and science-fictional all at once."

"I like your new idea, Mom." Anya said. "And I bet other people will like it too."

"I'm glad I have both of your support on this. I better get started." Zelda said, as she sat down across from Raphael and pulled out her laptop.

For the rest of the flight, the Sullivans pretty much kept themselves busy and made small talk every now and then. Finally, the jet landed at the airport in Charleston. Anya woke Sabrina up, just as the door opened up. Once they boarded off the jet, they saw a long silver limousine with tinted windows and a moving truck waiting for them.

"What's with the moving van?" Zelda asked Raphael.

"It's here to pick up my car." Raphael answered, as he pointed to the Lincoln Continental convertible that was being unloaded from the jet's cargo.

"Speaking of cars, did you have my car and Anya's car sent to the estate?" Zelda asked.

"I did that yesterday when I was calling Uncle Cliff and Aunt Celeste." Raphael replied.

Once their luggages were in the trunk of the limo and Raphael's car was loaded into the moving truck, the Sullivans got into the limo. The chauffeur then drove away from the airport with the moving truck following behind them.

"So, what were you working when we were on the jet, Dad?" Anya asked.

"I was finalizing the papers for the soda shop diner I'm opening up in Gatlin." Raphael answered.

"You're opening up another one?" Zelda asked. "Why?"

"Well, since Uncle Cliff says nothing really exciting happens in Gatlin, I thought a soda shop diner could really "spark up" the town a bit." Raphael replied mischievously.

If Anya and Zelda could see Raphael's eyes, they would have seen the glint of mischief in his now glowing fiery gold eyes. His dark sunglasses kept his eyes hidden from them.

"Please, Raphael, you promise Uncle Cliff and Aunt Celeste no mischief." Zelda warned her husband.

"Don't worry about a thing, Zelda. I won't cause any trouble, I promise." Raphael said.

"That subject aside, let's move on to Anya's birthday." Zelda said. "So, you have any plans for your birthday?"

"No, not yet. I'm still working on it." Anya replied.

"You know, if you ask Uncle Cliff and Aunt Celeste, they might let you throw a party at the estate." Zelda suggested.

"If you do that, you can invite your "special" friend." Raphael smirked at his daughter. "I haven't seen him in a while, Anya. How is he, anyway?"

"I rather not know about that." Anya spat bitterly.

"Now, now, Anya. He's not that bad. You know you won't be able to resist him for long." Raphael said. "The more you resist, the more he'll want you."

"You're only saying that because he's Dark." Anya sighed.

"I'm also saying that because, I've seen the way he looks at you. He likes you, Anya." Raphael countered. "And plus, I like him and so does your mother. You should give him a chance; you may find something you like about him. You shouldn't resist him, because you won't be able to resist for long."

"I'll take my chances." Anya replied, as she scratched Sabrina behind the ears.

_Give her time, Raphael._ Zelda said to Raphael telepathically. _She'll soon come around._

_I do hope you're right, my dear. I wish she would just give in already._ Raphael sighed. _She knows she likes him. I don't know why she's denying it._

_She's going through her stubborn phase, Raph._ Zelda replied. _Like I said, just give her some time. She'll give in soon enough._

_Better sooner than later._ Raphael said.

For the rest of the limo ride, Raphael talked about ideas he had for the soda shop diner, like the interior design and uniforms. After a while from talking about the soda shop diner, they saw the Gatlin welcome sign and soon, they were in town.

"We're finally here." Raphael said. "So what do you girls think?"

"It looks rather nice. Not too small, quiet, and very quaint." Zelda replied, looking through the windows.

"Gatlin must don't have a lot of visitors. Everyone staring at us." Anya said, while looking out the window.

"That's one of the reasons why they're staring. Uncle Cliff hardly ever uses the limo." Raphael said. "And from what he and Aunt Celeste say, the people of Gatlin have the tendency to start gossip and spread rumors whenever new people come into town."

"Now I see why they don't have a lot of visitors in this town." Zelda said.

"It's been awhile since I've been in Gatlin. It's going to take me awhile to remember everything." Raphael stated.

"Don't worry, Raphael. You'll have plenty of time to refresh your memory, once we get settle." Zelda said assuring Raphael.

They rode around town for a few more minutes before they came to a wooded area. It wasn't long before they left the wooded area and came up to a large mansion. A French style château with a large fountain out front. Standing outside on the front steps of the mansion was a slightly older man and woman.

The slightly older man had dark brownish grey hair and was wearing a light grey suit and brown dress shoes. The slightly older woman had dark blondish grey hair and was wearing a light pink skirt suit and white low heels. The limo came to a stop just as the slightly older man and woman came to the bottom of the steps. The chauffeur then gotten out and opened the door for the Sullivan Family to get out.

"Uncle Cliff! Aunt Celeste! How good it is to see you two again!" Raphael said happily to the slightly older couple; giving the man a handshake and hug and the woman a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"It's good to see you too, Raphael." Celeste said to her nephew.

"I'm glad to see that you finally took up my offer and decided to come and live with us." Cliff said to Raphael.

"I'm glad he did." Zelda said, as she and Anya hugged Cliff and Celeste. "As much as we love living in the city, we did needed a change in scenery, where it's more relaxing.

"And you, Anya, how are you doing since your birthday?" Cliff asked his great-niece.

"I'm doing fine, Uncle Cliff." Anya answered, as she scratched Sabrina behind the ears. "My powers seem to have calm down a bit."

"That's good to hear." Cliff replied. "Now, shall we go inside? We'll have your bags brought in and Raphael's car unloaded."

As everyone went inside, some of the servants came out and half went to the limo to get the luggages while the others went to help unload Raphael's Lincoln Continental convertible from the moving truck. Meanwhile inside the mansion, everyone was in the entrance hall foyer. The foyer had a double staircase, a fireplace, a few couches and armchairs, and some paintings on the wall.

"So, what are your plans for your first day in Gatlin?" Celeste asked, as they all sat down.

"Well, seeing that the moving trucks haven't arrive yet, we're gonna have a drive around Gatlin, so we can be familiarize with the town." Raphael answered.

"Trying to refresh your memory, are you?" Cliff asked.

"I am and since this is Zelda and Anya's first time here in Gatlin, I thought I would show them around." Raphael answered.

"It would be good for us, especially Anya." Zelda added. "Since it is Anya's first day of school tomorrow as a junior, she'll need to know her way around town."

"Speaking of school, I should warn you that the students are a bit different than the ones in New York." Celeste said.

"How are they different?" Anya asked.

"Well, let's just say those kids are just as bad as most of the people around here when it comes to gossip and rumors." Celeste replied.

"Personally, I think they're much worse." Cliff scoffed.

"I'll make sure to steer clear of gossipers and rumor-spreaders." Anya said.

"Well, we should get going if I'm gonna show you girls the whole town." Raphael said, while getting up and everyone followed in suit.

"We'll let you know when the moving trucks get here, so you can come back and start unpacking." Celeste said to Raphael, as he, Zelda, Anya and Sabrina left.

Raphael and Zelda got in the driver and passenger's seats of Raphael's car as Anya and Sabrina got in the back seats. For the next few hours, Raphael showed them around Gatlin. They saw everything from the school, to the library, to the movie theater, and so on. It was later that evening when Raphael got a call from Celeste, telling him that the moving trucks had arrive.

"So, how long Uncle Cliff and Aunt Celeste had been living at Wellington Estate?" Zelda asked, while on the drive back to the estate.

"For about 15 years, I think." Raphael answered. "The estate itself has been around since the American Revolution."

"It's been around for that long?" Anya asked.

"Yes, it has. Most of the buildings around Gatlin were here during the Civil War." Raphael answered.

"Then Gatlin is full of history. It's just what I need for my next book; historical facts." Zelda said, as Raphael drove down the driveway to the estate.

"So, shall we unpack first and then eat or eat first and then unpack?" Raphael asked, as he parked the car.

"Why not do both at the same time?" Anya asked, as they gotten out the car and went up the steps.

"As much fun as multitasking sounds, I think Aunt Celeste would rather have us do things one at a time." Raphael answered, as they went inside.

"Well if that's the case, what's for dinner?" Zelda asked.

"Steak and potatoes." Celeste's voice answered, as she and Cliff came downstairs.

"And for dessert, we're having red velvet cake." Cliff added.

"Well, why didn't you say so? Let's go eat now." Raphael said, as Cliff and Celeste led them to the dining room.

After dinner, the Sullivans went upstairs to their rooms to start unpacking. Raphael and Zelda's room was across from Anya's room. Each room had their own private bathroom, a balcony, a walk-in closet, and a private study. Once Anya was finished unpacking, she and Sabrina went across the hall to Raphael and Zelda's room.

"You need any help unpacking anything?" Anya asked her parents.

"No, we're fine. We're about halfway done." Raphael answered.

"Are you sure?" Anya asked.

"Don't worry about us, Anya. You go on ahead and get some sleep, it's late." Zelda said to her daughter. "Your first day of school's tomorrow."

"Okay then, good night." Anya replied.

"Good night." Zelda and Raphael said in unison as Anya and Sabrina left.

Once Anya and Sabrina were back in Anya's room, Anya went into the bathroom to take a bath and Sabrina jumped up on the bed and lay down at the foot of the bed. Five minutes later, Anya came out wearing a white and pink tank top and black shorts.

First day in Gatlin and everything went rather smoothly. Anya thought, as she climbed into bed and gotten under the covers. Can't wait and see what tomorrow brings.

With that in mind, Anya turned off the lights, patted Sabrina on the head, laid her head down on the pillow and went to sleep.

* * *

Author's Note:

There you have it readers. We get to see the family interact with each other. not sure when the next chapter will be up but i do hope so soon, so please be patient. So please read and review and I'll see you soon!


End file.
